


In Aqua Veritas

by Mareel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kaidan Appreciation Week, M/M, Mass Effect 3, Sexual Tension, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said <i>'I should go'</i>. But you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Aqua Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during ME3 not too long after Kaidan rejoins the _Normandy_ after the Citadel coup.
> 
> For Kaidan Appreciation Week 2016

 

There are reasons I always try to shower at odd hours. Less chance of any awkward encounters. Sometimes you just want to have that bit of private time with the hot water sluicing over aching muscles. Letting it pound against the back of your neck in hope of heading off a migraine. 

I guess today Shepard had the same idea. 

"Sorry, Commander. Didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back later."

"At ease, Major. You're not interrupting me. If anything, I'm the intruder here. The shower in my cabin isn't working... only the cold water. So I decided to just come down here."

"Understood." 

I keep my eyes down, trying to maintain the illusion of privacy as much as possible as I strip down and step into the stall. I pass by the shower opposite his in favor of the one in the back of the room. Adjusting the water temperature from hot to tepid, I tell myself it's because colder water feels better because my biotics had been overheating during the mission we just completed.

I'm lying to myself. Right now, the malfunctioning shower in Shepard's cabin sounds just right to me – because of the cold water – no other reason.

God, Alenko, you compound the lie. Get over it. He's not even paying any attention to you. Get the hair washed and get out. Go back to work. 

"Kaidan?" 

His voice penetrates the sound of splashing water. Did I miss something he was saying to me?

"Commander?"

"There you are. When you didn't answer... Well, you looked pretty exhausted after that last firefight... I was afraid you'd overloaded the biotics and... Hell. Kaidan, I was worried about you. Glad you're okay."

"Sorry. Sir... lost in thought I guess. I'm fine. Biotics a little overheated maybe..."

He has turned toward me, standing naked and dripping wet next to my showerhead. I try to focus on his face, meeting his eyes. I can feel my cheeks reddening, but neither of us looks away for a long moment.

"I was going to ask if I could use your shampoo... not used to bringing everything with me, I guess..."

I reach for the bottle, then pause to consider the request. _Shepard?_ Needing shampoo?

"Sure... here you go. Keep it, I have plenty more."

His fingers brush against mine as he accepts the bottle and I don't miss his quick glance down toward our hands – I'm sure it's just our hands. He probably doesn't want to drop the shampoo. 

I want to make sure of that too, but I don't trust myself to look down.

"Thanks, Kaidan." He licks his lips and lifts an arm to rub at the back of his neck. "I... I should go..."

But he doesn't. He suddenly looks vulnerable and unsure of himself. I don't know what I'm thinking, but I reach out a hand to him... and he takes it, letting me draw him under the shower spray with me. 

With the water pouring down my back, I wrap my arms around him and shelter his face from it with my head. It feels like we both seek a kiss at the same moment. He tastes amazing... feels amazing pressed against me, his knee pushing between my legs leaving no doubt about anything. 

He opens his eyes, meeting mine directly. "Kaidan..."

It's not a question, it's a need.

"Yeah... me too, Shepard." Then my mouth finds his again and his hands find their way around my hips to settle on my ass, pulling us into full contact.

Before it goes any further, there's one more thing I need to say. "I lied... I knew you were in here, saw you headed this way."

His voice is husky and a register lower than usual. 

"I lied too. My shower's working fine."

 


End file.
